


Time change everyone (if they like it or not)

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, OOC, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: Death was angry.





	Time change everyone (if they like it or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts).



> AN: I have no beta and I am not from English speaking country. There will be mistakes.  
> Warnings: OOC, crack fic, AU
> 
> ♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISYS LUNA SKEETER! ♥  
> Aw, my little imouto is year older again... Nee, you know I will laugh at that. This is gift for you, I got this idea after re-reading your 60 years. Have fun reading.

**Time change everyone (if they like it or not)**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems that even Death can get angry and punish you for your stupidity. I never thought it was possible, but ... when you are born for the third time as the same person, there must be reason. One would think this is an amazing opportunity, but that's not true.

When I was born a second time, I thought everything would change, that everything would be better, that I would be better and now I wouldn’t let myself be beat by a little baby brat. It started well, I had to endure orphanage until I got to the school, but I didn’t let this opportunity go to the waste, I used this time for various things. I trained and tried to find the limits of my magic, and even if I would never admit that to anyone, I was also studying muggle’s technology. No pureblood wizard understands this side of world, which meant a large amount of mistakes in my plans to control the world.

Everything was how I planned it until my 11 birthday. As happened in my first life, Dumbledore came, he was just as annoying as before, but less suspicious, because I was no longer a "little thief" and a "tyran" as before. No, now I was more lonely kid that care about books. It was amazing how it all worked. I got to Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin and my main plans could begin.

Then it all went wrong. While I was in the muggle world, nothing special happened and I didn’t notice this change. Even though I was not sure what was happening at first, but by the end of first year, I was sure that my theory was probably right. I couldn’t do anything worse than what I did in my first life. In the first year of my first life, I didn’t injure anyone that badly that he would end up in the hospital wing, so even though I knew a great variety of curses, I couldn’t use them. I simply stopped and couldn’t continue doing what I wanted to do. That mean I could do what I did before and repeat all the mistakes or I could be ... better. Tsk, of course, it did not involve "doing good deeds".

Of course, I didn’t give up and tried to find a way to elude this terrible curse. My classmates thought I turned into a raven. I even got detention because: a) I’m not allowed to sleep in the library and b) when I’m at school, I should study for classes. I couldn’t believe it! I had more important things to take care of! But… I endured it and continued my research.

Even though I neglected my social relations and didn’t try to build an army from my classmates, I found a ritual that could break this horrible curse. I prepared everything, materials, place, runes …everything. However, nothing happened. The ritual was repeated, changed, used with less secure procedures ... nothing ever happened.

I thought I was going crazy. I hated it! That was when my nerves broke. Damn, I never thought that a couple of murders of muggles and wizards would be enough for Dememntor's kiss.

That's why we're here now, I got a kiss. It was nasty, cold and scary... and then I woke up in an orphanage. Again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore (again) had to come to invite me to Hogwarts (again), but I couldn’t be bothered by such stupidity. I had to count all cracks on the ceiling. I heard the orphan's matron and Dumbledore spoke behind the door, then knocked and he came in. Dumbledore watched me lie on the bed and I just look at the ceiling without acknowledging his presence. He took it as an invitation to take me to the bed. I don’t care, I've heard it all... twice.

"Hello, Tom, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I came to invite you to a school where I'm a professor," he said finally.

I sighed. Have I even have to go there? Oh, yeah, I need a wand that… would be useful, I could use a spell to count those cracks, sure there's some charm for it and if not, I can think of creating it ... if I want to.

"Tom? Did you hear me?" Dumbledore demanded. Wow, it probably looks strange and Dumbledore is worried about my welfare.

"Yes, yes, you want to invite me to Hogwarts, blah blah, magic, wizards, when are we going to the Diagon alley?" I asked. Why buy everything by myself when Dumbledore definitely likes to help with everything that I ask for.

"What, how do you know Tom?" red-haired wizard asked in surprise.

"I just know and explanation would take a lot time."

Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose you will not tell me," said the wizard.

I just looked at him, I didn’t sigh that’s too much effort. Dumbledore finally nodded and together we went for a quick shopping trip into the Diagon Alley.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was more tolerable than an orphanage. Again, I ended up in Slytherin, but that was the most interesting part of the first year. As world domination seems to be forbidden by any higher force, the only thing left to me is boredom. I've studied so much magic so I could easily pick up any way in my life and I would handle it with ease... which is terribly boring. Just like watching the same movie all the time.

During the years at Hogwarts, people have created a simple picture about me. I'm nice, wise, good control of the magic and I look absolutely bored. Students and teachers tried to encourage me todo some "activities" but they quickly gave up. The only person who always cared for me was Dumbledore. He was still suggesting new hobbies, showing me the most special types of magic, fruit cake baking or control of the nervous system of animals. It was surprising that he taught me all sorts of magic, without ever warning of the "responsible use of magic". At least these moments were the most interesting parts of my life so far.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just finished the seventh year with the highest marks, which of course surprised everyone because I was absolutely NOT interested in studying. Now I really didn’t know what to do, so I just sat before Hogwarts even after other students and teachers had left school for the summer.

"Shouldn’t you go home, Tom?" voice behind me asked.

Apparently Dumbledore found me again. I sighed and watched the clouds in the sky.

"I'm bored." I simply answered.

"Tom, I don’t know about the day you weren’t bored," deputy headmaster replied with a smile.

"Tsk, for example, the day when you suggested we decorate the Great Hall on Valentine's Day with all the existing shades of pink." It was really a special day when I was thinking about it now.

"I think we traumatized the whole school. I didn’t know there were 51 shades of pink, or that there were so many symbols for the heart," laughed the older wizard.

"What if you stayed here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore suggested.

I wanted to laugh. Did it take two lives for me to get a job at Hogwarts? Well… better late than never, no?

"What would I do? I don’t know if any of the teachers want to leave their job. "

"Oh, you know, even if it's not known to students, our dear librarian has always wanted to travel, but she hasn’t found anyone to whom she could entrust her _"Precious Square Sweethearts"_ as she calls them."

Wow, I really didn’t know, it's interesting that this information never got on my list of blackmail information. Hmm, why not? New books come out daily, I can read everything I haven’t read yet and I’ll get food, a roof overhead and a salary. This is a great deal for someone bored as me.

"Ok, why not."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching as the people you know grow up is more fun than I thought it would be. Of course, I didn’t recognize everyone but his former Death Eaters and enemies... it was like watching a TV show. Being a librarian in Hogwarts brought me further, deeper into mindsets of these people.

Who would think that Bellatrix is insecure about her voice as she tried to find a book that would make her voice to the feminine? Or that Lucius, a rich and proud heir of Malfoy, is interested in "Annual broom race", I never thought he was so suicidal. I also did not really think that all of them were... cute. It was a peculiar experience.

Of course, I didn’t remain as completely passive observer. I met all students in Hogwarts, because everyone has to write homework, so I had a few students whom I liked during the years and a few I disliked. That’s why those who were lucky were given "help". If they needed to complete homework and they didn’t have enough time for it, I simply went around "storing books" and "by chance" left the best book needed for their homework at their table. If they needed help with something I shouldn’t know about... they should hide it better, but I still pointed them to a helpful book. If they were bullied, Merlin saves that bully before I get to them.

It seems that humiliation or shame is "harmless" compared to what I did in my first life, even though I use vast knowledge of dark spells. Some bully’ have learned and their mind created a link between "bullying" and their following "unfortunate accidents", but some have been slower. Much slower than expected. How can these kids dress up in the morning is a mystery.

The biggest problem was with Severus and Marauders. It was almost difficult to show the children what they MUST NOT to do. Albus didn’t really help. His talk about how they are just kids and nothing bad happened... well, let's say he was sorry for his disinterest when I didn’t talk to him half a year. Or it could have been a mysterious blocking of supplies of lemon candy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally get to the part of life that had changed the most. Maybe it was showing a bit that I was enjoying life more than ever because my colleagues had noticed it and of course they had to comment. Let’s get back to the changes:

  1. Without Voldemort there was no war
  2. Without war, people did not die
  3. HARRY POTTER.



Yes, my greatest enemy is coming to Hogwarts, but this time without a scar, with both parents alive, growing up in a happy household. I was curious how much he changed. Will he be like his father? Like his mother? He cannot be the same as he was in its first life, because he grew in completely different place and this idea is very exciting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you show me where the books about dragons are, sir?"

The question came from the little green-eyed Slytherin - Harry Potter. When I realized what the boy was asking for, I wanted to cruse something. How did the dragon get to Hogwarts without me? The green-eyed boy tried to look innocent, but Potter was just as incapable to lie as before. With a sigh and a wave of wand, I summoned 3 books with a detailed dragon development.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle!" Potter smiled and fled to his group of friends.

That little green-eyed hellion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, dear Tom, surely it’s not healthy to sit in such an environment!" cried a smiling man, leaning on my desk in the library. What did Barty think? Did he really need a break from teaching that much? He has 2 months off every year! What was Albus thinking when choosing HIM from all the candidates?!

"This environment is all right and convenient for the job I'm doing. Is there something I can help with, or do you need to honour me with your presence, Gilderoy?" amount of sarcasm used in the sentence could be heard miles away, but the nuisance doesn’t seem to have changed from his student days. Still fool.

"Oh, in fact, there's something you can help me with." hideously dressed wizard smiled. "You know, I really want to ask what brand of elixirs you use for your skin."

Silence. I thought I imagined things for a moment. My face probably reflected my inner shock as that idiot colleague continued.

"Your skin is amazing and your hair is incredibly smooth and radiant. Apparently, you use the perfect elixirs to nourish your skin and hair. Even your nails have a beautiful shine." He pointed to my hands.

That was strange. I didn’t do anything special, perhaps a magic may maintain his young and healthy look. That must be why Albus has all the teeth, despite all the sweets he consumes. It seems that my magic decided to keep in shape my whole body and not just teeth.

"I don’t do anything, I use shampoo and everything else that is provided by house elves at Hogwarts."

"BUT THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE! THEN ALL OF US WOULD BE WITH AMAZING SKIN AND HAIR! NO ONE-"

Gilderoy was later found silenced, tied up and thrown out in front of the library.

"I need coffee." I sighed and heard a giggle.

After a quick turn, I found a green-eyed hellion hiding behind the shelf.

"Uhm, I ..." hellion blushed as he was caught spying on me.

"You enjoyed watching one of my colleagues… tortured me and didn’t come to rescue? How cold of you, Mr. Potter," I said dramatically.

Hellion just smiled.

"But then I could be in danger of reducing my IQ and destroying my eyesight, you should prevent it as part of the staff, right?"

Oh, hellion is real snake. I like this version more than a golden hero.

"This is true, I should tell the director that he is a very cruel man, because it’s his fault that the residents of the castle are exposed to this person."

"Really? Awesome! So, you can tell him that he could invest in the radios, so we could listen to the latest hits of the Weird Sisters. Thanks." with smirk hellion ran away from the library.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason, hellion decided that he is the best person to hide him in all of Hogwarts. He’s hiding from his friends because they have a disagreement about crossing privacy or something. Hellion is a 13 year old boy, so this disagreement with friends is the greatest drama that could happen in their lives.

"Will you be hiding under my desk all the time?" I asked, reading the latest book on the link between elixirs and chemistry.

"Forever!" came the answer from the invisible hellion.

"Sure, your body functions and needs simply stop at the command." Hellion doesn’t seem to have the answer. Young boy stayed under the table all day long, even though I had to call him a house elf for some food. As the dinner time approached, I had to throw him out of the library to the bedroom.

"I don’t want to go!"

"One small argument is not the end."

"I don’t want to see anyone."

"You looked at me all day." I remarked.

The stubbornness seems to have been rooted in Harry Potter in every life. With a sigh, I grew warm and raised the stubborn hellion.

"What? Let me go! I- "

"You are a dramatic boy who has quarreled for the first time with his friends."

"I'm not dramatic, and you-"

I brought him out of the library and took him to his common room.

"And I don’t understand it at all, because I'm just an adult wizard, randomly created in a library, and not a man who has 67 years of experience, of whom 17 years have been a child like every human."

This muted hellion, and he didn’t jolt with himself anymore. They continued silent until they reached the entrance to Slytherin's rooms.

"I ..."

"Was a dramatic teenager like any normal student?"

"What? Not! I didn’t know you were so old!" Hellion cried.

That was amazing. I started to laugh as never before in this life. The whole day he was overwhelmed by a dirty argument, and his age is most disturbing? Oh Merlin, kids are fun. Pity I couldn’t see him, his face had to be stained with an interesting pink shade. Certainly he would have known name of that colour.

"I ... GOOD NIGHT!"

The stone wall opened and closed. Maybe I should talk more often with that little hellion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"It’s about-"

"Definitely not."

"How-"

"You are so predictable, I can literally read it on your face."

"You didn’t even look at me!"

I looked up from the book at the green-eyed hellion at my desk. Like every 14-year-old student, he was looking for a partner for a Christmas ball. Oh, it was amazing chaos. They all looked like they did before exams in the 7th year. They chose their partners as if they were to survive the rest of their lives with them. So much better than a TV show.

"Please?"

"Hiding will not help you, eventually a girl catches you. Also, the closer to the date of the ball, the harder they will try. More nasty if I can point out. "

The hellion's face caught the greenish shade.

"Of course, you can become an active participant in the hunt and avoid the worst possible outcome." I smirked.

Young teen was obviously considering options. I could tell from his face that he was "absolutely" excited. Not having a large selection, nice girls were asked on the day of the statement, those who were dating had this solved immediately. The girls, of course, were possessed with the ball, therefore I wasn’t surprised by negative feelings from all male students.

"Can I invite you?"

"Do I look like a girl? I really cannot imagine the view on your friends faces if you brought me there. The chat would be absolutely amazing. Your friends will definitely be interested in the number of books in this library, or how great it is- "

"No, I understand, that's enough." The green-eyed wizard stopped me. His hand tried to cover the interesting pink shade - Punch, if I'm not wrong.

"I ... try to avoid the worst possibility."

"Sure, it will be fun." I threw a huge smile on him. When he left, he looked like he was going to be executed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?" Hm, who would think that by using the knowledge of physics and biology, it is possible to advance the possibilities of transfiguration? In this way, it would be possible to create simpler kinds of transformation.

"- and she then told me ... Do you listen to me at all?" Hellion yelled.

I lifted my head and looked at the angry boy. Oh, he probably explained his dramatic relationship.

"No, but I can guess what you said. So why don’t you end it with her?" Indeed, that boy is so readable.

"But she's Ron's sister, it'll be ..."

"The normal thing to do? Break ups are happening everywhere in the world. Do you like her?"

Hellion just shook his head. I don’t know why these people love so much torture themselves with the presence of unbearable people. It must certainly harm the mental health; I should know that, I was once crazy.

"Isn’t there anyone else you prefer? Who can you rely on? You know... someone who likes you inside and out." I suggested.

Oh, it looks like today’s shade of pink is Strawberry. Um, I see no reason to blush so much. I will never understand the teenager.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..."

"..."

"Do you want to explain it?"

Hellion just shook his head.

"..."

"Are you serious?"

Nod. Wow, today he’s really vocal. Where is the daring Gryffindor courage? Does that only show when he gets on peoples nerves or what?

"Do you know what the others will think?"

This gesture cannot be interpreted either. Urgh.

"..."

"..."

"Why?"

"It just happened!" said hellion.

Sure, it happened. Oh, if I agree, I have to strengthen my spells, all of them. I guess I'm just crazy.

"Okay," I said, defeated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was June 10 2006, Saturday. The weather was pleasant, sunny with a gentle wind. I stood in front of the window and watched the people walking around beautiful garden.

The past eight years looked like a dream to me. Even though sometimes the dream turned into a nightmare, it didn’t last long, and again it was a beautiful dream. Or at least I can feel it like that. I think I should be laugh at by other people. Who else have to live 175 years until they finds happiness? That's a bit pitiful.

The first 71 years of my life and my end was... fair. Next 33 years after that, I'd rather forget. It was obsession worse than anything before, now I can’t understand how I survived from day to day. For another 71 years, it took me a while to calm down. It was like a long, stress-free vacation. I thought this state of being would last forever, but OF COURSE someone had to disturb me.

"Tom, everything is ready, are you?" A voice came from behind the door.

I checked my clothes and went out into the corridor. I smiled at Severus, who was dressed again in black. Some things just don’t change. Together, we went into the garden to the other people and stood before them, near Dumbledore.

"It's a beautiful day, Tom. Are you looking forward to it?" pink dressed wizard asked.

"It's a surprisingly wonderful day." I simply answered.

After the music was started, people fell silent, and a person came to me with a slow pace, the one that showed me a new world after 175 years. Harry smiled at me, his green eyes shining in the sunlight. I took his hand and turned to Albus.

"We've come here today so we can ..."

Even though I was half-listening to Albus, I was thinking about how happy I was that I had changed. Whether I wanted it or not, time is as stubborn as my future husband.

"Tom, are you taking Harry Potter as your husband?"

"I do."

**_The End_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> AN: That’s all for this oneshot. Hope you had fun. I don’t really why I wanted to write this, buuuut… oh well.


End file.
